


fiery little girl

by buttercatdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but only mentions), Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Creature Fic, Death, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Muggles, Murder, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slytherin, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter, Slytherin Princess, Squibs, Teacher-Student Relationship, some are better than others, some are longer than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercatdreams/pseuds/buttercatdreams
Summary: The tales of Lily Luna Potter. None are linked. A series of different AU's.





	fiery little girl

**Author's Note:**

> implied murder. character death.

Lily Luna sat in the dungeon, holding onto her mother’s hand. This was all that she had known. For all of the five years that she had been alive, she had been trapped in the Malfoy Estate, watching as her mother wept and hearing the other prisoners scream as the Death Eaters came to have their fun. There was no one left to resist. 

 

Lily Luna knew she wasn’t meant to be here. This wasn’t what a normal childhood was meant to be like. She had heard tales of her mothers own childhood: of warm meals and exploring the countryside and fights with siblings. She hadn’t had a warm meal in her life, she didn’t know what a countryside was and she was an only child. She had pain; she had chunks of bread and warm water; she had her mother.

 

Lily Luna snuggled into her mother’s side, and her mother's dirty hand reached up to stroke her matted red hair. “You would have liked your father,” she whispered softly in her ear.

 

Her father was Harry Potter, a man of unquestionable power. The war lasted longer than anyone had thought, and they had to go on the run. They were caught, and Harry was killed straight away by Voldemort whilst her mother was captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor. They were going to kill her, but then they discovered that she was pregnant. Lily Luna did not know the end of that story yet.

 

“We would have been a good family,” her mother said softly, kissing her daughter on the head. “We would have two other children, so you could have people to play with. It would have been a good life.”

 

Lily Luna could hear laughter from another cell, but her mother ignored it. “I love you so much, Lils.”

 

Lily Luna fell asleep in her mother's arms. When she woke up, a man was stood in the corner of their pen. “Hello, Lily,” he said, his voice a hiss.

 

Lily Luna didn’t know this man. He kind of scared her, as his eyes were red and his nose was like a slit. “Hello,” she replied, not knowing what else to say.

 

Her mother felt cold beside her. “Are you okay?” he asked her, looking down at her like she was his prey.

 

“I suppose,” she replied, clasping her mothers freezing hand. Why wasn’t she helping her?

 

“Would you like to come with me?” he asked her, holding a hand out for her. “I can take you to somewhere nicer than this.”

 

Lily Luna glanced at her mother. “What about my mum?”

 

The man’s face seemed to soften. “I don’t think she will be able to go anywhere. She passed away during the night.”

 

Lily Luna blinked tears back. “I—I—” and then she started to hysterically sob.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the man said, after a moment's pause. “You’ve got me now.”

 

After a hesitation, Lily Luna takes his hand. “You can help me?”

 

“Yes, I can. Follow me, I can give you a warm shower.”

 

* * *

 

With the daughter of the supposed saviour on their side, all resistance shattered, and the world crumbled under Voldemort’s rule. Lily watched as nations were destroyed, and laughed. 


End file.
